The Year After
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: What does Kate actually remember about the moments leading up to and after the attack on her life? How will she cope living with Castle until she heals?
1. Stay With Me

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Castle.

Summary: post season 3 beginning of season 4 "Beckett, you're staying with me."

Castle POV

"Kate, stay with me, Kate."He whispered. "Don't leave me, please. Stay with me Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate." He resisted the urge to shout NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO as her head limped to one side.

They rushed her to the hospital; he ran down the hall after the EMTs but was forced to stay in the waiting room. "She's my girlfriend!" He protested.

Soon after, Martha and Alexis ran in. "Dad!" "Oh, My God." Both women hugged him.

"Where's my Katie?" Jim Beckett walked through the door. Where's my daughter?"

The angry surgeon who happened to be Beckett's ex boyfriend walked into the waiting room and picked a fight. Castle blamed himself. He shouldn't have put her in that danger, but he finally told her how he felt.

"She suffered cardiac arrest…. We have to watch her closely."

A few hours passed. "She wants to see _me_?"

He walked down the hall and opened the door. It pained him to see her there. The hospital propped her up with pillows.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see Montgomery lying on the hanger floor… Listen, I need to tell you something….."

"Shhhhhh, rest. Do you remember anything?"

"Not really, I was standing on the podium, and then everything went black. Listen, Castle, this is important."

"You don't remember being shot or me trying to save your life?" He probed.

"No, but the boys mentioned it. Although I do remember you saying something… that you couldn't live without me?"

"Close, I said for you to stay with us, and…" he couldn't quite say it.

"And what?"

He bent over and gently kissed her. "Let me take care of you. I can write from the loft, and you know your dad has a few cases on his plate, and he's not retired yet. I shouldn't have pushed you into digging up the past. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"Dad thought I'd stay with my grandparents for a while, but, let's face it, it would be Mom all over again. "

"That side of the family, huh?"

"Yah. I spent most of my childhood there during the school year. Mom and Dad were both working so late and their cases would always endanger our family, so they shipped me off to their house. But that's too far for me to travel. Let me rest and I'll talk to Daddy."

"Okay."

"But, Castle, you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I think you know." He winked and exited the room.


	2. Head Over Heels

Disclaimer: If I owned, they'd be married by now…

"Castle, you don't have to do this. I'm a big girl; I can walk through the door and get into bed." She complained as he lifted her over the threshold.

"Doctor's orders." He reminded her as he opened the door of his room. "Besides, you nearly wiped out on the way from the wheelchair to the car."

"Then where are you going to stay? She asked."

"With you." Came his simple reply. "That way I won't have to go far if you need something."

"Seriously, I'm a big girl. You don't…" She protested.

"I have to."

"You better not try getting into bed with me." She warned. "You know I can shoot you and get this over with."

"Very funny." He countered . "Get some sleep."

_ He tackled her to the ground. __"Kate, stay with me, Kate."He whispered. "Don't leave me, please. Stay with me Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate. I don't know what I'd do without you. We need you, Sweetheart."_

_ They rushed her to the hospital. He ran after the gurney. "Who are you?" The doctor asked._

_ "I'm her husband; she's three months pregnant, please….." _

Beckett woke with a start. _What the Heck was that? _ She thought. Her and Castle actually together? Thankfully it was a dream; they'd never work out in real life. She tried to turn over and fall back asleep, but she noticed an unwelcomed lump in the bed next to her.

"Castle!"

"Hmf…Good morning." He yawned.

"I told you I sleep _alone_. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, it's my bed!" He retorted and headed for the bathroom.

_Am I falling for Castle?_ She wondered.

The truth was, she fell in love with him the moment she opened one of his books for the first time right after her mother's murder. Her father shipped her off to her grandparents in what she considered to be Hell on Earth; she found _In a_ _Hail of Bullets _in the library and was hooked. Why her father sent her to her maternal grandparents, she would never understand .Being around both of them for long periods of time made them on her last nerve until she left. Castle's words comforted her. She remembered going to a secluded spot and reading for hours on end, getting away from her grandparents and all the grief she endured. In fact, when she had sleepless nights, she still reached for one of his books on her shelf and started reading it. The created a front for the past few years; only Ryan and Esposito even guessed the truth when she pulled out the box of his books and had them read through each one to identify where the killer would strike next. On the other hand, not everything ended in a happily ever after, especially not for her.

Now that man was taking care of her and just exited the bedroom. She sighed and attempted to make sense of the situation.


	3. Telling Him the Truth

Disclaimer: Even if I was somehow transported into the series, I still would not own it; I'd really love to be a character though.

**Now that man was taking care of her and just exited the bedroom. She sighed and attempted to make sense of the situation. **

_They sat in his living room after a hard case. He poured another round of red wine. Something about him looked more tempting after each sip until she could not contain it any longer. She snuggled into him and took control of his lips. Soon afterwards, clothes started flying as they made their way to the bedroom. He didn't stop to put on some protection. _

"_Woman….. Thirty-one… pregnant….. shot in the chest." She heard snippets of the medical team's analysis. Pregnant? _

She had to tell him sometime, but she didn't know how. How could she be clever enough to not make this conversation any more cliché than it was going to be already? She knew she would blunder. And how could she let a brilliant wordsmith hear her fumble for the right words? Telling her father was the easy part, but telling Castle? That was another story. She attempted to pull the words out of her mouth in the hospital room but couldn't quite get them out. That and he kept interrupting her.

He came back in and sat down on the bed before her musings went too far.

"Can you help me change the dressings?" She asked and unbuttoned her nightgown.

He gave her his typical grin," sure." Castle said, tenderly moving her breasts out of the way and carefully switched the bandages. She gave a slight wince.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yah. Listen, about what we said in the hospital. I did remember a lot, but I didn't want to. You know how sometimes you can remember things when you're under anesthesia, like when you get your wisdom teeth out?" She asked.

'Yah…."

"I remember the medical team saying something about my condition when they brought me in. Do you remember the last time I was over after that really hard case?"

"Sort of."

"We had that really good red wine, and you didn't stop to pt a condom on."

"That part's a little fuzzy."

"I found out…..I'm, I mean we're…. we'll have someone in common." She finally finished. He looked at her.

"You're PREGNANT!" He exclaimed. Martha knocked on the door.

"Richard, what's going on in there?"

"Not now, Mother!" He returned his attention to Kate. "Well, the way I see it, we only have one option."


	4. The Honorable Thing to Do

Disclaimer: Nope, I didn't create _Castle_ or air it on tv; I'm just an obsessed fan.

She looked at him. "I'm NOT having an abortion. Life is too precious."

"I wasn't even thinking of that." He said, "I was talking about the only right option, and it's pretty obvious. " He took her hand between his own. "I've loved you from the day we met, and I know you feel it too. When the sniper shot you, I didn't know how I would live if you died."

"Hold it, Castle. Are you proposing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get the story behind a murder here; what do you think I'm doing. Yes, I am, or at least I'm trying. Just hear me out. We've both lost a lot in our lives and deserve some happiness. The baby deserves a functional family with both parents. I wouldn't think about getting rid of it for a second. I was going to wait to ask you before I knew, but this seems to be the right time. Just a second." He ran over to his sock drawer, pulled out a tiny box and returned to her side. "Katherine Beckett, will you marry me?" He opened the lid and revealed an elegant ring and slipped it on her finger.

Kate thought it over. "Yes, writer boy, I will, but on one condition; we have to get married before the baby gets here."

The current Castle women stood with their ears pressed against the door. "Well, kiddo, what do you think is going on in there?"

"Shhh, Grams," she whispered back. "I think I'm going to get a step-mom I actually like."

"Kate, do you hear anything?" Rick asked.

"I don't know."

He opened the door; Martha and Alexis fell into the room.

"Ha! Spies. You know what that calls for!" He sprang off the bed, opened his sock drawer and started pelting his mother and his daughter with sock balls.

Kate laughed. Yes, this was going to work out, but something was missing. She really wanted to talk to her mother.


	5. In All Her Wildest Dreams

Disclaimer: Still don't own

_1993_

_ Kate sat on the couch of her childhood home. "I don't know, Mom. She's kicking a lot lately." Johanna smiled. _

_ "I know the feeling."_

_ "Mom, will you go with us when she comes?"_

_ " Of course, Sweetheart, I'd love to."_

_ Kate shifted positions. "I just hope Rick gets back in time. Who knew his first book would be that popular?" She saw his vehicle entered the driveway._

_ Kate snuggled deeper into Rick's body. He kissed her head. _

_ She woke him up in the middle of the night. "It's time!"_

_ Johanna drove them to the hospital. After what seemed like forever, the nurse handed Alexis to her mother._

_ "Mom, do you want to hold her?" She passed the tiny copper haired infant to her grandmother._

_ "She has your grandma's hair." Johanna commented._

_ "Hey, baby girl." Kate crooned as she rocked. "Daddy will be home in a week. Let's show him that big smile of yours…"_

Kate blinked back tears. Castle pulled her in tighter.

"Another nightmare?" He asked.

"No, it was wonderful, and a bit strange. Alexis was ours, and Mom… she was there for all of it, the wedding, your first tour, the pregnancy. I need her Rick."

Her phone rang. "It's Dad. I gotta take this."'

"Hi, Daddy, what's up?" She listened to his response. "News? What news? What! You know I can't rally move; you're going to have to come to me. Love you too. Bye."

"What was that about?" Castle asked.

"Mom's alive."


	6. One Big Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I still don't own this

.

A.N. to clarify last chapter. Kate dreamt that she and Castle were together all along, Alexis was their kid, and Johanna was alive for most of it. I purposefully made it a bit confusing to show how strange dreams can be, and I thought only sharing one side of the phone call would create more suspense.

** "Mom's alive.**" She said.

"How? You saw her body in the morgue, and no one reported anything different."

"It is weird, but it could be like that motor oil case we had a few years back. She might have been unconscious or something, and once she came around it was still too dangerous, so…"

"So she had to wait until it was safe to return, but whoever wanted her dead is still after you."

"Exactly! If she was alive all this time, why now?" The doorbell chimed.

"I've got it!" Martha called. "Hi, Jim. Who's this?"

"I'm in here, Dad!" Kate yelled. She heard two set of footsteps go down the hall and stop in the doorway.

"MOM!" She sat up. Johanna rushed to the side of the bed. "How? We saw the evidence… I was the one who actually had to go down and confirm….."

"They didn't realize I was only unconscious until it was too late, and he was still after me. If I even tried to go home….. I was in witness protection. I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I see you've found someone special. I told you so."

Kate laughed. "Yah, but not in the way I planned. As long as you and Dad are here, we have some news. Rick proposed; I said yes. We're hoping to do that very soon."

"Now I told you so!" Jim commented. "Welcome to the family, son." He shook Castle's hand. "You know, I saw this from day one when she called to complain that a writer was following her around for inspiration."

"Really?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, Mom. "

"How soon?"

"Well, hopefully when I can stand up on my own, but not too late. Within this month….. We haven't told anyone else yet, and only the medical team that worked on me knows; that's how Ifound out….. Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant."

"How far?"

"Almost a month. We shared a bottle of some really good stuff after a hard case, and the next thing I knew…."

"We're just happy you're safe."

"So, Mom, who exactly was after you and after me for that matter?"

"Bracken. "

"We're definitely in trouble."


	7. It Takes a Reality Check

Disclaimer: do not own

A.N. Sorry if the last chapter was a bit too AU for some. I was trying to get through the scene, and that's just what came out. The characters told me what to write. But here's the twist…

Kate opened her eyes and sat up. _ Dream within a dream, huh? I hate it when that happens. _ _Just like that poem…._

"Are you okay?" Castle asked.

"_Really_ strange dreams. Something about us always being together, waking up and telling you about it, and then my mother was actually alive, and it was like she never left. It was amazing, but I did find out who was after her, the person who hired Coonan. Maybe my brain's just making something up, but I think it was Bracken."

"Why?"

"Think about it. What politician wanted her potential client permanently behind bars? It makes sense. I better call the boys to let them know. " She picked up her cell phone from the nightstand and hit number 4 on speed dial. "Hi, Javi. I think I might have found a lead."

"Really? He asked. From Castle's bedroom. That's not surprising at all."

"I'm serious. I think I know who hired the sniper. Who was the one politician who wanted Mom's last client permanently behind bars?"

"Bracken." Esposito said. "But how?"

"Strange dream. Trust me, you don't want to know."

"And what am I supposed to tell Gates? She put you off the case."

"Tell her I had a hunch, a really good hunch."

**Meanwhile at the 12****th**

"Who was that?" Ryan asked.

"Kate. She figured out who it is."

"Who?"

"Who's up for reelection?"

"Him? We've gotta check this out."

"Already on it. I was able to pull his financials from 1999 and last month. It matches. "

"What matches?" Captain Gates walked out of her office.

"We've found the suspect, Captain."

"Good work. "

"But….."

"But what, Detective Esposito?"

"We're going to need a little help to catch him."


	8. To Catch a Criminal

Disclaimer: No one's sold me the rights….

"We're going to need a little help to catch him." Esposito said.

"What type of help?"

"Media, extra enforcement, the whole shebang."

"Why?"

"It's Senator Bracken; he has to be stopped. I don't care how good his lawyer is; he's not getting away with this any longer."

"That's crazy. And how did you find out?"

"Beckett had a hunch and called us. I guess all that time off recuperating gives her plenty of time to think things through."

"I hope she's right. Johanna was an amazing lawyer and needs justice as do the rest of the families that lost loved ones the same way. I'll get in contact with D.C."

A.N. Short, I know, but that's the way it has to be.


	9. The Justice They Deserve

Disclaimer: I still only own one of Castle's books, and that is it.

"Roach ready for action." They radioed in, signaling the hidden cameras to start filming. Ryan and Esposito exited the car and found their way into the campaign headquarters.

"Do you have an appointment, Mr….."

"It's Detective, and we do." Esposito said. "We need to ask Senator Bracken a few questions about what's been going on under his watch."

"Okay." The receptionist knocked on the door. "You have an appointment."

"Send them in." Bracken said. They entered.

"What's this about?"

"Oh, I think you know." Javi started. "Where were you January 9,1999?"

"That's ancient history. I was here, as usual. What's this really about?" He tried to oil over.

" The murders of Johanna Beckett and Bob Arman among a few others. You didn't like it that they were trying to help people whom you wanted dead, didn't you? You might not have stabbed them with the knife, but you have blood money on your hands. "

He leaned in close. "Just between you and me, I did, but they were just getting in the way; they had to be stopped."

"Then why go after Johanna's daughter? If you wanted to get rid of these people so badly, why didn't you do the dirty work yourself?"

"It would jeopardize my career. I couldn't go after them myself. As for the daughter, she was digging around too much. And I was this close to getting her too." He pressed his thumb and forefinger almost together, "if it hadn't been for that nosy writer, I would've succeeded too. I'm afraid this is the end of our meeting, gentlemen."

"Or is it?" Ryan finally spoke. "William Bracken, you are under arrest for the murders of Johanna Beckett and Bob Arman among a few others. And you're not going to get away with this."


	10. Hitting the Fast-forward Button

Disclaimer: I only own my ideas

**Seven** **Months Later…**

Senator Bracken's arrest and impending trial headed the news for weeks thanks to Ryan and Esposito's work. The families of his victims could finally heal.

"So, what book should I pull from the shelf today?" Castle asked his new wife.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe page 105?" She joked. "I also have my knitting and crocheting projects I can do, plus you see my laptop right here. Being on bed rest sucks. "

"I know, Sweetheart. At least your doctor is letting you have a little bit more time up during the trial." He kissed her forehead.

"True, but I'm sick and tired of being cooped up; I want to be back in the action, not figuring out how to occupy myself while you're researching Roach for a spinoff series since Heat is currently out of action, and I have to listen to your mother's sessions. "

"At least Alexis will be home early; she only has morning classes today. I've gotta go." He exited the room.

"Oh, well," she said to the empty room. "I guess it's time to turn on some _Temptation Lane_." She turned her laptop on, got on Netflix and resumed the episode. She snuggled deeper into the covers and could almost feel her mother stroking her hair. "You'll finally have the justice you deserve, Mom. I just wish you were here to see it."


	11. The Trial

Disclaimer: I'm hoping to get some of the DVDs for Christmas, but the characters don't submit to me

A month passed, and soon the trial was under way.

"Could you tell us what happened leading up to your injury?"

"Of course." Kate said. "I looked into my mother's case whenever I had a spare moment just to see if they missed anything back then. A few months before the attack, a mentor asked to meet with me and told me he was originally involved with taking people hostage for ransom, and he was killed right after he told me. And he happened to be the same person that contacted my father and I…. Anyway, that only made me what to know more. A little while later, I investigated a murder that seemed eerily familiar. The stab wounds were identical to Mom's. We found someone hired Coonan to murder both, and that's all we knew for a while. We tried to catch him or her, and Captain Montgomery died a hero. I was in the middle of giving the eulogy when I was shot."

"How did you know it was Senator Bracken."

"I had a lot of time to think when I was recovering, and I started to really think things through. Earlier I'd made the connection that Mom was the only lawyer that responded to an innocent man. One politician wanted him out of the way, and that was Senator Bracken. I called into work to see if there was any way my hunch was correct, and it turned out to be."

"Thank you, Mrs. Castle." Kate left the witness' stand and breathed a sigh of relief.

It did not take long for the jury to reach its verdict. "How do you find Senator Bracken?"

"Guilty."

"One hundred years in prison with no chance of parole."

Kate doubled over. "What's wrong, Honey?" Castle asked.

"I think the baby's coming!"

A.N. The ending's bit cliché, I know, but it just seemed to fit. And as much as I wanted to give Bracken the Death Penalty, New York doesn't allow that anymore.


	12. Another Johanna in the Family

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in this park, I don't own it.

Lani met the entire Beckett Castle clan at the hospital and rushed them through registration and into a private room. "I guess the little gal wanted to celebrate putting her grandma's killer behind bars with you." She said.

"Yah." Kate managed. "I really wish Mom was here though." She winced through another contraction.

"Who needs coffee?" Martha asked, ushering Jim and Alexis out of the room. "Alexis, please stay." Kate said. "After all, you will be a big sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Both parents said.

"Johanna should be in there with them." Jim commented to Martha. They made their way back to the waiting room, each holding a cardboard coffee cup. "Whenever Katie ever thought about getting married and having kids, she always planned to have Johanna there for all of it. I know it's killing her."

"You know, I was just about to say the same thing."

"Come on, one more push!" They encouraged. The newest Castle emerged.

"Kate, I love you!" Castle exclaimed and kissed her.

"She's really cute." Alexis said. Castle hugged his eldest daughter.

"Why don't you go out and tell Grams and Grandpa." Rick suggested.

"Well?" Martha and Jim asked.

"I have a little sister." She said. "Want to meet her?"

The door opened before they could knock. Kate held a tiny pink bundle. "How are you feeling?"

"Really tired." Kate answered.

"What name did you decide on?" Martha asked.

"About that… Dad, we were wondering if you would be okay with naming her after Mom. "

" That would be perfect. And I know Mom would be okay with it if she was here too."

"This is Johanna Nicole Castle. Who wants to hold her first? Alexis?" Kate carefully transferred her daughter over to her older sister.

"You didn't." Alexis laughed.

"What?" Rick said.

"Technically name her after Nikki Heat."

"Well, we decided to do something about why we're actually together." Her father said.

"If Bracken hadn't done what he did, I'd be a lawyer right now."

"And of course doing research on her with the 12th…."

"As long as she doesn't go looking at page 105 until she's married….."

A.N. Story does not stop here.


	13. Safe For the Moment

Disclaimer: Still don't won, but I think the DVDs are in at the library

Alexis stared down at her baby sister. "Hey, Dad, she looks like me!"

"Hey, you're right!" Castle commented as it seemed like the rest of the 12th burst in through the door.

"Congrats you two." Ryan said. "Jenny's coming later, but she's really excited."

"Hey, bro, good work!" Javi shook Castle's hand. Alexis gave Johanna to Jim.

"Well, I didn't do all the work, but thanks."

"Take all the time you need; your desk is always open." Gates told Kate.

"Thanks. I still can't believe they made you the replacement Captain."

"Wait, how do you already know the new Captain?" Ryan asked.

"Something with Mom."

"And she'd be proud of all of this. I know you had your dream of becoming the first female Chief Justice, and today you were one step closer. You were a part of bringing her justice."

Hours later, just Rick remained. Kate was finally asleep. He looked down at his tiny daughter and smiled. "Another case closed." He whispered. She opened her eyes wide, stared at him, and squeezed his finger. A murder might be happening at the very moment, but for now, his family was safe.

A.N. _Fin_. So, what do you guys think? Sequel? And if so, how many years later? As for the "something with Mom" commented, I had the idea that Montgomery and Gates were old family friends


End file.
